


Howl For Me

by flickawhip



Category: Monster High
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8199113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Clawdeen needs a little friendship.





	

Clawdeen can’t help the howl of frustration she lets out when she gets back to her rooms. She has had about enough of this. Her family drive her crazy. Her howl is, of course, answered by the arrival of a friend. 

Cleo settles at her side speechlessly, choosing to just wait. In the end Clawdeen doesn’t actually speak. She lies back on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She lets out a soft noise of surprise when Cleo settles beside her.

“What? You are a friend Claw...”

“You’ve... never actually bothered before.”

“You’ve never howled like that before.”

“I’m... so sick of my family.”

“Join the club.”

Cleo teases, nestling closer. 

“Just relax... you don’t have to let them in here, right?”

She can’t help smiling at Clawdeen’s small nod, surprised that she cares so deeply.


End file.
